This invention relates to wireless network infrastructures that use internet protocol (IP) to route packets carrying a wireless subscriber's information, and more specifically to a method for controlling the paths over which such packets travel.
One of the challenges encountered by wireless infrastructure systems that use IP packets to convey subscriber information resides in how to accomplish route optimization. It is desirable to minimize the number of nodes that an IP packet must traverse, i.e. optimize the route, in order to enhance reliability and minimize delays associated with the delivery of the information contained in the packets.
A current method for client-mobile IP (MIP) route optimization utilizes twelve over-the-air (OTA) messages between a mobile station (MS) and the network that have to be exchanged in order to accomplish a resulting route optimization. If the user's communication is with another MS, another twelve messages between this MS and the network will be required for route optimization. On wireless links such a method can be costly and cause delays in the network. Therefore, a need exists for an improved method to accomplish route optimization in a wireless IP infrastructure system.